Who said pirates were heartless one of them is a SISCON
by XD crazygirl XD
Summary: kamui didn't leave kagura but took her with him. And kagura is vice commander of 7th division. Aand as the title says kamui is the overprotective siscon brother. Aaand let's add one okita Sougo here. Now we have a recipe of destruction mwuhahaha. This is my first story so be kind and enjoy


This is my first story pls be kind. and my computer's /w/ has some problems so there might be some /w/ missing here and there ok i ill now clear up few things for you guys

kagura is 9 years old now and almost strong as she was 14 in the anime (wuuuuutt) because she's been the member of the 7th division for 1 year and the pupil of hosen for 2 years. Aand she can kill of course. she usually has the same smile as her brother but she opens them when feeling angry or reading something (Duh what do you expect? you have to open your eyes to read you know) and her eyes are same as her brother (you know, those eyes that doesn't reflect light). And they're in yoshiwara cause hosen's deciding to stay on earth and give the captain title to kamui. and gintoki is in the shinsengumi.

Ages:

Kagura, Syo, Nobume-9

Kamui,Sougo- 13

Gintoki, Hijikata-17

Kondou-19

DICLAIMER: I dont own gintama. If i did then kamui would be a SISCON #Kyaa# ~cough~ so enjoy

It was a sunny day in kabukicho a lot of people were strolling outside but in there stood a vermillion haired girl with an almost white skin about the age of 9 holding a purple umbrella.

kagura's POV

 _I swear i just saw that shop 5 minutes ago where the hell am i. How the hell am i suppose to go back to what was that place called again? yo-yosh-yosho-yoshi-yoshiba AAAAAAAGH i can't remember i should've paid some attention to abuto and this sun is almost killing me. I hope abuto isn't worried. Nah i bet he's doing something a 9 year old kid shouldn't know or something like that._

(right at that moment a guy with a natural perm sneezed right when he was peeking at woman's bath and got beaten to pulp by blonde woman with 2 scars on her face)

 _if i knew this would happen i shouldn't have gone out.~sigh~_

flashback

"Nii-chan i wanna go outside. I'm reaaly bored from eating nii-chan" _ha see that abuto i CAN stop eating WITHOUT someone's help. IN YOUR FACE MWAHAHAHA_

"kagura-chan you know very well yoshiwara isn't place for little girl to play around. There are many dangerous people here. And i can't go out with you cause i have many res-respen-respensivel things to do" said kamui stuffing a large piece of meat into his mouth

Now the little girl was pouting "nii-chan you know i can beat those eartlings easily and YOU'RE JUST TOO LAZY TO GO OUT YOU IDIOT or is it because..." she gasped very loudly and started forming dramatic tears in her eyes while saying "..Nii-chan doesn't wanna play with me because nii-chan doesn't like me" she (fake)cried.

While in the background Abuto thought _really i knew i shouldn't have left her with those courtesans. The hell have they been teaching her._

Kamui sighned in defeat and said "Abutooo take her out with you will ya and don't forget to look out for her. Oh and If anything has happened to her i'll kill ya" while emitting a dark aura.

The older man rubbed his temple and said "Hai hai vice captain" _sheesh what did i do to deserve this i swear his sister complex is getting worse these last 2 years. ~sigh~ Well i might as well go out with ojou-chan now_ _._

So the 2 got out of yoshiwara and were strolling around in kabukicho. People were throwing curious glances at them but seriously who wouldn't after seeing a Suspicious looking large bulky man with a Suspicous looking cape with a Suspicious looking umbrella with a 9 year old cute little girl who looks like an adorable little china doll.

Abuto was walking quite a while but the little girl didn't make a sound so he looked beside himself and froze. The brat was nowhere near sight. THE HELL WAS HE GONNA TELL THE GIRL'S SISCON OF A BROTHER.

flashback end

She was walking near an alley when she heard a dog barking and ever since sadaharu 13 she didn't have the heart to take a pet because of the fear of killing them. But she couldn't stop looking for the dog because of the cursed curiosity of 9 year old _Curse it_ she thought.

When she saw the dog surprised was an understatement. Because the dog was vary large and when i say large it was about tall as abuto but unlike abuto the dog looked so adorable with that snow white fur and big black eyes. So she did the most logical thing.

She hugged the giant mass of fur and shouted "woooow you're so cute and fluffy what do you say about being my pet" *Arf* "Okay i'll take that as a yes. and your name will be... sadaharu14 in short SADAHARU KYAAAAA~" she shouted joyfully and squealed like a fangirl (let's take sacchan or sa**ra from na**to for example).

When she was squealing she saw a girl with long black hair about the same age as her obviously looking at them from around the corner.

"Hey i can see you around corner you know. Why are you hiding? Wait, are you stalking me? If you are then sorry but i don't swing that way" she deadpanned.

The girl yelled blushing "Of course not. I was just hiding from somebody before you came here".

"Oh phew i thought you swung that way for a moment there you know. But if you're hiding i'll help you come out sadaharu(wow fast naming) won't bite so don't worry" she said and the girl came out of the shadows and looked at kagura.

The girl's firt impression of kagura was _Wow she's so cute she has a pale skin and vermillion hair. And her qupao is pretty red colored and i bet she's not from here. I wonder what color her eyes are I can't see them because she's closing her eyes while she's smiling._ She mentally sighed because she couldn't see the girl's eyes.

"Hi my name is Tokugawa Syo. What's your name? do you want to be my friend?" she shyly asked.

Then kagura's smile turned into grin and said "My name is Kagura. And i don't want to be your friend, i want to be your BEST friend" those words made syo extremely happy.

And the 2 got on sadaharu's back and travelled around kabukichou. Then the 2 met the wonderful creation of god "SUKONBU-SAMA" and a girl named Nobume who liked donuts very much (and tried to cut kagura whan they first met cause shu ate her last donut).

The 3 became friends immediantly and became the 'sadistic sisters trio'. Now let's see the reason behind that name shall we?

flashback

The 3 girls ran out of snacks (sukonbu and donuts) so they decided to go in the nearest grocery store and left sadaharu outside. When the 3 got out of the store they couldn't find the overgrown dog.

When they were wondering where the dog went they heard a faint whimper coming out of one of the dark alleys. They ran into the dark alley because none of them actually had at least the littlest size of fear.

When they arrived at the destination they saw sadaharu being chained by about 20 large bulky men.

"Oy it's not nice stealing people's pet you know. haven't your mother told you that if you steal someone's pet-you will lose your pride as a man?" said kagura while opening her emotionless blue eyes and thinking _lose your pride as a man-literally of course_ and cackled mentally while maintaining her ssmiling facade. Then beside her nobume said "i'll cut your **** off"

"Of course we will nobu-chan when kagura-chan said they would lose their pride as a man she said it literally. And so kagura-chan ould get rid of the rods while you will get rid of the balls and i will..." the princess smiled inoccently and thought for a while and brang out little daggers from literrally nowhere and smirked very very sadistically.

Txxxxhe three got the same red glint, no _beams_ in their eyes and grinned sadistically.

Then, started their cruel and sadistic job. in the end the result was about 20 men without their family jewels and rod with daggers in their assholes. and the 3 girls got out of the alley like some innocent little girls while riding their dog.

flashback end

Hijikata, Kondo, Sougo, Gintoki were patrolling around *cough* lazingaround *cough* the kabukichou searching the joi rebel katsura. Then the perm head of the group said "Oy gorilla i'm running low on sugar let's go to that store. we'll buy some bananas too." The gorilla was ready to run to the store.

"Oy you sugar addicted perm freak. Shut your whining or just commit a seppuku you bastard. AND STOP WAVING YOUR SWORD AT ME SOUGO! I'LL KILL YOU" said hijikata while trying to dodge sougo's sword.

"Maa maa mayora-kun why don't you stop avoiding sofa-kun's sword and let him get rid of the mosquito on your neck" said gintoki while smirking halfheartedly.

"it's sougo, danna" deadpanned sougo and sheathed his sword when he saw three girls and a overgrown dog.

Then he pointed at the 3 girl who were riding a giant mass of white furball and said "danna isn't that the princess over there?" the 4 looked at the 3 girls.

From the 3 girls one was clearly the mising princess and was eating a sukonbu the second girl had chinese clothes, vermillion hair, the eyes were cannot be seen due the smile and was holding a big purple umbrella( _Kinda TOO big for 9 year old little girl to hold it with 1 hand if you ask me_ the 4 thought) while eating sukonbu, the third girl had dark blue hair and emotionless blood red eyes and was eating a box full of donuts.

The officers walked their way to the 3 girls and the giant dog not knowing the danger up ahead. (poor souls. i pray that they come out with their manly prides)

Okay how was it i'm not really good with humors.

and pleaaaase comment and tell me your opinion * puppy eyes* *W*


End file.
